Conventionally, when a temperature sensor is firmly fixed to an object whose temperature is to be measured (hereinafter, “temperature measurement object”), the temperature sensor is mounted on the temperature measurement object using an adhesive agent (see, for example, Patent document 1).
In contrast, when mounting a harness for a temperature sensor on a battery module that is used in a hybrid vehicle, in some cases grooves that are used to contain wiring for harnesses are provided in a side cover of a case that houses a plurality of battery modules (see, for example, Patent document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Examined Utility Model Application, Second Publication No. H07-38831
[Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-266825